ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Benisawesome
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Swampfire va.png page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 20:44, May 13, 2010 sorry i really really really really really really really really feel bad --Gleefan13 21:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 its ok--Benisawesome 22:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) its because People keep vandalising me because I deleted all of their vandalism and now they hate me for that. --Kevineee Just for fun Everybody post your favorite aliens here!--Benisawesome 01:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) My favorites My favorites are: *Wildmutt *Fourarms *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Way Big *Ditto *Eye Guy *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Arcticguana *Buzzshock *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humongousaur *Chromastone *Goop *Jetray *Echo Echo *Brainstorm *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Terraspin *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *NRG *Water Hazard *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Humongousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Echo Echo *--Benisawesome 14:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i like em all!123host 08:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) just wondering im just wondering if you r still mad at me for saying your new ben 10 vilgax attacks pics are stupid & retarded? i really think there actually really cool looking on the page. P.S. IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Rath i did not forgot about him because i was not the one that edited the section --Linkdarkside 21:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) the one that did it was 123host --Linkdarkside 21:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah! pretty hard work too! i still need a hologram like that of waybig,upchuck,diamondhead,and rath....i just cant find it!can you plx help me?123host 05:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) i didnt fforget i cldnt find!123host 05:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) thnx =p ONE!!!!!!!???....ok... UPLOAD MORE IF U CAN!!!! =D123host 15:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ok... till the one hologram from ultimate alien appears 123host 16:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) to make rath just take the hologram (onlyhologram ,no backgrounds)from the pic,if you know how to use potoshop.123host 08:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Wats up I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out. By the way, the picture on your user page is cool. where did you get it from?--Kevinlevin13 15:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:pictures Magister Prior Gilhil had a page it just that it was named Magister Prior Gilhilhil which, i renamed to Magister Prior Gilhil, have to check the episodes to take the other pictures.--Linkdarkside 13:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) hello we probaly never talked before but i was just exploring User talk:Linkdarkside and i read the article about how u have probs loging in and out it dosen't really happen to everybody but on another wiki that i go on theres a person with the same problem. so i would just tell somebody like: your mom, dad, computer guy email somebody. thats all i can do for you. im really sorry if you cant fix it. Gleefan13 21:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Hey can you help me reinstall the episodes for the spells? let me know let me know if the tips i gave u help. i wonder why linkdarkside wouldn't help you?? usually he wouldGleefan13 14:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 maybe maybe he is having a bad weekGleefan13 21:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Re:Headlines you use this symbol = twice in front and back of a world--Linkdarkside 15:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gallery see the right tap? click were it said Upload a new image.--Linkdarkside 22:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: my gallery pictures Yes, you can just use the already uploaded pictures instead re-uploading them because this wiki already has enough pictures that are not being use. --Renzo493 13:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Putty i already delete it.--Linkdarkside 13:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow Hi Benisawesome. I saw the pics on yur user page . They r sooooo......... cool. Could you tell me from where did you get 'em ? --Intelligentgirl13 Yeah hey Benisawsome I really Like Your pictures The toatally rock L.O'Rourke 08:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC)newliamiloveben10 leave a message on my talk page Thanks!!! Thanks a lot Benisawesome. --Intelligentgirl13 Dear benisawesome, U TOTALLY ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zurgburg21 testing I wonder who's awesome? 18:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) He IS awesome! 16:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Photo links sorry but i did not understand you ,if you meant pictures from other sites ,then i don't know. other wise you can link a pic that is uploaded on this wiki the same way of any other page. --Linkdarkside 14:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Blog check out my blog and ur right ben is awesome BUT DARKSTAR IS AWESOMER! --Kevinlevin13 12:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:badges about a week or so.--Linkdarkside 14:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sapient Beings category sapient beings category is for alien species not characters--Linkdarkside 17:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) re:where no they were already uploaded and besides i cant draw --Kevinlevin13 20:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) well i upload them ,they were done by Bandai, by one of the original series characters designer.--Linkdarkside 14:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bandai never released the Grey Matter codes, but the artist decided to released his Grey Matter fusion art after years because of it.--Linkdarkside 17:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ultimate Alien X Welll, I don't know, only of you want to. I would definitely do it. I'm pretty sure you should at least have one thing different from what that person has. JuniperAlien 20:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A new Ben 10 wiki i am not sure about the wikia rules on making a new wiki on the same subject ,but i know there a couple of Ben 10 and Ben 10 Fanfiction wikia's that are dead, can you post the direct link of were this was mentioned --Linkdarkside 22:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) the link did not work ,it looked like you cut it.--Linkdarkside 22:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Relax, it isn't like we are trying to destroy your wiki, it isn't like we can't coexist.Avatar Courage 17:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) hi Re;Eye Guy Here are the images you reqested! I don't have alot of time because i'm fixing to eat dinner and a thunderstorm is comming. Re:powerpoint i am not sure if it can be uploaded at wikia all.--Linkdarkside 16:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) could you help me I want to know how to do that thibg with personal info loke you did can you tell me how to do it. yah the box thing yah the box thing thank you thank you Missing Max Brandon 10 23:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ﻿